Irresistible
by Empire of Simplicity
Summary: In the spur of a moment leads to findings, love and a whole lot of trouble.


**Disclaimer: **

Honestly, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be sipping on expensive Champagne watching the waves of Tahiti from my backyard instead of writing this story. Hence, I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

**Summary: **

In the spur of a moment leads to findings, love and a whole lot of trouble.

**

* * *

**

**Irresistible**

**Chapter One**

"Maybe…" a short breath was taken. "…we should just stop dating!" Her voice escaladed, leaving an echo in the compartment. Her hands went at rapid speed, picking up various clothing items that were lying on the floor.

"You're not serious!" He said stunned as he began pulling his dress shirt back on. She refused to stare at his half naked body as she began buttoning her shirt on. Tears were about to stream out but she bit her lip from allowing that. She could feel her stomach turn and her heart beat quicken. She could also feel the hard stare he was giving her.

"I am serious!" She said heatedly, cutting her eyes at him in the process as she slipped on her shoes. He just sat there, watching her with such confusion in his eyes. For a few minutes, they sat there not able to say a thing.

But then his face reddened in anger, "How the hell can you say that?!" He replied, rising from his seat as well as grabbing her arm. She looked down at her tightly held arm and shook him off. He wasn't going to let her go that easily but maybe if she said it in lame terms he would get the idea.

"I've tried to be understanding. I tried to not let it get to my head. But you! You'll never be what I picture in my mind. A decent, kind, guy who doesn't stare at every girl that walks into a room! So just forget it okay! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked standing back from her. His chest visible for her enough to reach out and touch it but then she shook her head to get rid of her nasty thoughts.

"You'll never understand, so just leave me alone." She said calmly. She grabbed her bag after she was dressed appropriate and opened the sliding door compartment.

"Are you sure?" He asked pleadingly. His blue eyes were a pair of pools, so deep and unfocused.

"I've never been more sure in my life." She stated, giving him one final look before walking down the narrow corridor.

"But Hermione—" He began but she cut him off immediately, raising her hand.

"No buts, Ronald." She stated and walked off. With her back to him, she began letting down the walls she built. Her tears became streams of water trailing down her cheeks. Hermione knew she looked like a complete mess with her hair all over the place, her sneakers untied and her skirt not in its right place. But she didn't care; she just needed to find an empty compartment until she reached school to calm down.

After she reached almost the last section of the train did she find a empty compartment with boxes and cleaning equipment. 'This will have to do', she thought sadly as she sat down on the bare floor after closing the door. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the sliding door and replayed everything that had happened leading up to this point.

He wasn't as perfect as everyone thought he would be in a relationship. He was awful, and inconsiderate. 'How could he ask me to have sex with him when we've only dated three months?' Three miserable months. Was she a fool? Had she believed she was in love with the red headed boy she known almost forever? No, it couldn't be possible. After all, she did have the guts to walk off on him after a very heated session.

Hermione Granger set herself up for this moment, believing that love was on her side. But Ron just needed a good lay. His eyes said it all as he planted his kisses on her, kisses she once thought was the best thing in the world. He was over protective and a control freak to add to that. He never allowed her out of his sight when he was around and his power over her showed in the way he caressed and touched her. It felt like she was nothing to him, nothing but a goal set in his mind.

'I'm not going to fall for that twice.' She thought to herself. Her tears finally came to an end and she began to wipe away any thing that showed she had cried, hoping that no one would notice at the feast. Thinking about school reminded her of her friends, the ones she had left as soon as the train started for Ron. 'No, no. Don't think about him.'

After a while, Hermione heard distant laughter coming from outside. She refused to get up and look through the closed curtain window on the door. So she sat there, still leaning on the slide door and prayed that whoever it was would pass by. But no such luck, Hermione felt the door's handle open and the next moment, she fell backwards landing half way out the door. Her eyes set on a pair of cold grey ones who stared at her before looking into the compartment.

"The janitor's room? Have you really come to realize where you belong?" Draco Malfoy sneered like the jerk he was. Hermione quickly got off the floor and wiped her butt from any dirt she might have swept up with her. Her skin was easily beginning to boil every time he taunted her.

"Cat caught your tongue?" He asked watching her carefully. Then his eyes rested on her skirt. "Well, I see someone has been fucking themselves lately. Totally understandable since no one would touch filth like—" Draco didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because a fist hurled at his cheek and caused his neck to snap to the side. Instantly, he grabbed his reddened cheek, rubbing it.

"Fuck! What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" He stated.

"You should ask yourself that question." Hermione replied furiously. She had no patience with him and decided to sit down on the compartment seats. Although she waited for him to say something stupid or run off, he did neither. He stared at her, which was annoying, and continued to hold his hand to his cheek.

"For a girl you punch bloody hard." He responded touching his cheek. Hermione glanced at him once and gave a inward smile, there was a black bruise where she had just recently punched him.

"So it's true then." She said.

"What?" He asked oddly.

"That you actually think I'm a girl." She replied. Draco gave her foul loathsome look before turning to leave. "And by the way, Malfoy…" She said bringing his attention. "The next time you consider calling me names remember that beauty mark on your skin." His eyes dilated as he touched his cheek once more.

"You stupid mudblood! What the fuck did you do?" He asked angrily. Hermione just gave a small snort and stared off into space. "Bloody hell! You will not ignore me, Granger! Tell me what you did!" His voice became threatening but not convincing enough for her. She was not afraid of him, she had seen so much that his mere threats were nothing compared to the dark magic she had been exposed to previously. Thanks to Harry Potter, her best friend, she had managed to handle herself in more complicated situations then she'd ever imagine. That's where all her strength and charisma came from. She didn't take shit from anyone. Not Ron and definitely not Draco.

"Malfoy?" She said after awhile. He calmed down slightly to hear what she had to say. "Get the fuck out of my face." She hissed.

"Listen little mudblood, I don't take orders from you and I won't let you get away with what you did to my face." He replied. Hermione just rolled her eyes and began to space out again.

"Don't you dare do that!" He said angrily.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Get all spaced out on me."

"Don't you have two morons that you should be fucking?" She asked.

"Actually, Pansy and Sylvia aren't available at the moment. But don't stop fingering yourself on my account." He replied pointing out her unfixed skirt. Hermione's jaw set and her blood was beginning to rise again. She had enough of his company so she rose from her seat and dashed out of the room. Not even did she pass a foot away from the door, that Draco grabbed her from the same arm Ron had.

"Have some courtesy to your superiors." He said menacingly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy. Because after everyone finds out that a girl punched you, you'll have nothing superior about you."

"I should snap your body in half, right now!" He said viciously, digging his fingers into her arm.

"Get your slimy hands off her this instant!" A third voice intervened. Hermione looked down the hall to find Ron walking over to them. 'Shit' Hermione thought to herself. She hadn't planned on seeing him anytime soon. And acting as her savior wouldn't change a thing between them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have. A weasel. Here to see your mudblood?" Draco asked dryly.

"Let her go." He stated taking his wand out in the process. Draco wasn't far behind, he had his hand on his wand as well, ready to strike.

"I'll snap you both. More fun for me." Draco said. Hermione felt his grip on her tighten.

"No one will be snapping anyone." Hermione replied then turned to face Ron. "Ron, it's okay. I don't need your help."

"But Herms—"

'Ron! Just leave me alone!" She hissed.

"Not in his hands I won't."

"I don't fucking need your help!" Hermione replied furiously. Draco watched in amusement as the two of them bickered.

"I'm on your side here!" Ron pleaded. Hermione couldn't stand this; she had this guy holding her and another one she couldn't stand more then the first trying to help her. Maybe it was her stubbornness or maybe she felt like hurting Ron in return but her body shifted, facing Draco. His grey eyes were beyond confused and if he knew what Hermione was planning, he'd be more bewildered.

Draco watched as Hermione's body leaned into his own and her free hand lace around his neck. If he understood Hermione's goody-two-shoes intentions he would have been able to push her off but it was too late. Her lips landed on his own.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I would love it if you guys reviewed and commented on this story. It will allow me to continue this story knowing that people actually want me to continue. So let me know, please.

Love, Moi.


End file.
